Grandeza
by T. Lecter
Summary: O que pretendia Julian, onde estaria Julian e o que era Julian. Eu gostaria de saber. // Miquel POV's. // Presente pro Aldebaran.


La Sombra Del Viento pertence a Carlos Ruiz Zafón, mas esse fandom, caros leitores, me pertence.

* * *

**Grandeza**

-

_O que pretendia Julian, onde estaria Julian e o que era Julian. Eu gostaria de saber. _

_Miquel's POV  
_

-

_Presente ao Aldebaran_

-

Quando eu era criança meu pai costumava dizer que meu destino era ser grande. Não que eu fosse ignorante a ponto de não saber que ele estava falando do status social e do tamanho da conta bancária, mas a minha noção de grandeza não ultrapassava os limites do sentido literal e me obrigava a imaginar que eu teria duas vezes a altura de um homem comum e entraria para a história como o único ser humano capaz de salvar as vítimas de um incêndio no segundo andar sem precisar de escadas.

Isso, para mim, era grandeza.

E desde pequeno eu insistia em seguir meus ideais de estatura moral. No colégio, acompanhado de todos aqueles garotos mimados e engomados - certamente o sonho de consumo do meu pai, eu costumava gritar contra a política dos pais dos meus amigos, contra a política do meu próprio pai e, dentre todos os garotos, apenas um costumava rir.

"Você vai ser preso antes dos dezesseis anos, Miquel."

"Se na prisão eu tiver direito a três refeições diárias e nada de livros diplomáticos para devorar em três dias, ali encontrarei minha liberdade, Julian."

"Santo Deus! Vou me afastar de você! Meu pobre pai morreria do coração se eu contasse o tipo de companhias que me arranjam por aqui."

"Abençoado seja seu pai e os chapéus que ele fabrica para cobrir a vergonha desses loucos."

Até hoje guardo a gargalhada de Julian na minha memória. Uma mescla de diversão com grandes dosagens de sinceridade. Ele era uma das daquelas pessoas que não se é possível esquecer, mesmo quando ao seu lado vive o motivo maior para fazê-lo. Mas eu realmente nunca quis esquecer Julian. Não faria sentido se esquecesse.

Julian era, acima de qualquer coisa, meu melhor amigo. E era - tenho consciência disso - o homem a quem minha mulher amava. Não a culpo. Jamais faria isso. Julian era realmente uma pessoa apaixonante. Até mesmo eu, um louco desprendido de bens e amores, me vi facinado pelo mistério dos olhos dele. E das palavras. Ah, aquele sim era um homem que sabia usar as palavras. Ele dançava valsa com elas, sapateava e as levava aos céus de tamanhas combinações esplêndidas.

Talento invejável.

E quando eu pensei que teríamos a chance de nos apaixonar juntos e comentar sobre nossos amores depois, eis que o louco me vem com suas trapalhadas juvenis. Namoro às escuras, fugas, e a promessa de que um dia voltaríamos a nos ver. Pergunto-me se ele sabe sobre Penélope, a mulher de sua vida, sobre sua morte prematura, sobre a morte de tudo que ela vivera ao lado dele. Pergunto-me se eu fui justo salvando a vida dele em troca de não deixá-lo ir salvar Penélope das grades familiares em que estava trancafiada.

Nuria diz que sou paranóico. Que minha mania de enxergar nela um amor doentio por Julian é nada mais que imaginação. Mas eu não sou estou louco. Não ainda. Sei que não é possível deixar de amar alguém como ele. Falo por mim mesmo. Se eu, como amigo, jamais perdi uma memória sequer que eu tenha dele, imagine então uma mulher provida de um amor tão grande quanto possa caber no peito?

Dentre os mais amados e mais azarados homens do mundo, Julian ganha sem erro o primeiro lugar.

É um mistério.

A vida dele sempre me pareceu novelesca e exagerada. Lotada de vilões, mocinhas apaixonadas e um protagonista tão apaixonado quanto por cada uma delas, e provido de um amor incondicional e insano por uma em especial e, por ironia desse destino sádico, a única que lhe era proibida. De certa forma eu já invejei essa vida de paixões do meu amigo, mas se me perguntassem se eu quis em algum momento trocar de lugar com ele, garanto que a resposta seria um não tão certo quanto os dias tem 24 horas.

Ninguém mais conseguiria ser Julian. Ele é tão único que chega a ser assustador. Seus olhares, seus estranhos hábitos de corvo - sempre à espreita, sempre por ali, rondando e sondando e colhendo o que lhe for essencial. Eu não queria ser Julian. Eu queria, na verdade, tê-lo mais uma vez aqui perto, para poder abraçá-lo e ter a certeza de que somos tão amigos hoje quanto fomos no passado. Sei que eu talvez perdesse Nuria para ele, mas não me importaria.

Julian era o homem mais grandioso que conheci. Não tinha dinheiro ou um bom nome, nem sequer tinha noção de para ir e o que fazer depois. Mas era grande. Foi por causa de Julian que conheci Nuria. Provavelmente por causa dele é que ela ainda permanece ao meu lado. Talvez por causa dele eu ainda viva... ou quem sabe por ele eu venha a morrer.

Valeria a pena. Perderia tudo por Julian. Exceto os meus sonhos. Nesses eu ainda posso ter Julian por perto.

* * *

**N/A: **ESTOU ME SENTINDO A FODONA MASTER-POWER DO UNIVERSO FANFICTIONETIANO OK. POR QUÊ? Eu lhes digo por quê. Por que EU ENVIEI O PEDIDO PARA ADICIONAREM ESSE FANDOM NO FF, e tipo, ATENDERAM! O E-MAIL DE SUGESTÕES É REALMENTE VÁLIDO -QTAU; E ATÉ MANDARAM E-MAIL DIZENDO QUE TINHAM ADICIONADO! Podem rir de mim, eu sei que isso é coisa de gente tchonga. Mas eu tenho orgulho de dizer que os fandons de "La sombra del Viento" e "El Juego del Angel" existem hoje por que ontem eu pedi para que fossem adicionados. E, de quebra, "La trilogia de la niebla".

Rs.

ESSE FANDOM É MEU, E TENHO DITO.

Beijos.


End file.
